Atheist
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Minerva is an Atheist among Christians. When the Ninja go to her school, Zane and Kai meet Minerva. When they find out why Minerva's whole class hate her, save her two friends, will the ninja go with the crowd, or will they try to save Minerva's sanity and make her class like her again? No flaming , please. Possible ZaneXOC or KaiXOC. Not anti-Christian, I swear! Haitus


**Okay, guys. This is me in fourth grade, and I am an Aethiest. In Real Life. Do not tease me, or I will have to quit fanfiction. That means, no more Anthro, or The Mirror, or Inferno, or anything else. Got it? Good. Now, let's call me Minerva. Read my profile if you need to know the full story about why I am writing this.**

**Remember to get your daily Aethiest hug!**

Minerva sat in the back, where all the bad kids sat. She was next to her best friends, Cyril and Cameron, or Cy and Cam. Cam was a blonde boy with blue-green eyes, and was white. Her other friend, Cy, had short, stubbly black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She, Minerva, had light brown hair and goldish-bluish eyes.

Minerva was reading her book like a good girl. She was the teacher's favorite student, but he was not informed that Minerva was not a Christian. Lately, everyone was mean to her due to her religious belief being nonexistent.

Cam leans over, and passes her some gum, whispering, "I hear that there's a new group of kids in our class, Minerva."

Cy adds, "I think one of them is called Zane. Another one's Cole."

Minerva raises an eyebrow. She hisses, "I hear the door opening!"

The door creaks open, and a young boy with spiky brown hair and reddish eyes waltzes in the room. Following him quickly and coolly, was a boy with blackish eyes and black hair, along with thick eyebrows. The next boy was a redhead with blue eyes. The last boy had pale blonde hair, much paler than Cam's, and blue eyes. Then, there was a girl with black hair and reddish green eyes.

"Ah, hello!" Mr. Haley greets. He was tall and a little bit chubby and had brown hair, with these shiny kind eyes. He announces, "Class, we have new students! Boys, please introduce yourselves."

The brunette was wearing a red hoodie, similar to Minerva's thick, light purple hoodie. He had this kind of look that gave you the feeling he was rushing everybody. He also had a backpack that looks like it's on fire. He announces, "My name's Kai!" Then, Kai slips ingo the empty seat beside Ethan, a tall boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

The darker, raven haired boy had on a thin over shirt. Underneath it was the uniform top. He had a mild lean to the side, with his cool and quiet looks. He was minorly taller than the rest of his friends. He laughs, "Call me Cole." Then, he takes his place beside Cy.

"I'm Jay!" Announced the redhead. He had this nice crooked smile. He was a bit shorter than Kai, and had a pair of unplugged earbuds around his neck. Although it's not against the rules, the teachers would argue... He slides into an open desk with an empty one beside it.

The next one is the girl with raven hair. She bubbles, "My name's Nya!" She has a Phoenix hairclip. Nothing else is very special about her, and she sits beside Jay with passion and love in her eyes.

The last one, the blonde, is pulling into himself nervously. He is slumped, but still kind of proud. He reminds Minerva of Romeo or some prince from a movie, like the princess bride. He quietly whispers, barely audible, "...I-I'm Zane." Weirdly enough, this Zane character's friends give him an odd look.

Zane slips in beside Cam, finding no other seats left. He gives a shaky grin towards Minerva as she looks at him.

Minerva tells him, "You should stay away from me. The people around here don't like me very much anymore after I let everyone know what I am..."

"Why not?" Zane asks, with one eyebrow raised.

"..."

Cam whispers, "My name's Cameron, but call me Cam. She's Minerva."

Cyril laughs, "Call me Cy."

"That doesn't answer my question! What did she do to be shunned by the whole class?" Zane finally demands.

Cy gasps, "We... She, uh..."

Zane realizes that Cyril and Cameron are telling him to stop talking, and glances at Minerva, who is now staring at the floor.

* * *

Zane and Kai slip into a seat beside two boys. The white ninja frowns at the boys sitting across from them. Zane feels completely worried about the problem between Minerva and the whole class.

"Kai, do you know why this class doesn't like Minerva?" Zane asks.

Kai shrugs. He has no idea. One of the boys asks, "You haven't been told yet?"

Zane and Kai shake their heads no.

The other boy tells them, "Uhm, you see, Minerva is an atheist, dude."

Zane asks, "Why is that a big deal?"

"ARE YOU AN AETHIEST?!" The nameless duo scream, and everyone looks.

Zane yells back, "NO, IM JUST NOT AGAINST AETHEISTS! Why is being Aethiest a big deal?!"

The first boy sniffs, "Theyre gonna go to Satan. Minerva is a demon because she's an idiot who doesn't believe."

Zane rolls his eyes. There's nothing wrong with not believing! In fact, Zane wasn't even sure if he believed...


End file.
